slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16300273-20130914202133
Kto powiedział , że Cyrus wyleciał za burtę i utopił się i umarł z braku powietrza? Kto powiedział , że żyje? Sama nie wiem... Chociaż... Mam! Kiedy była wojna Cyrusa przydzielili do badań nad machiną CIKM888, czyli maszyny co ulepsza człowieka. Naprzykład staniesz się szybki , super mądry czy super mocny. Nieststy okazało się , że Cyrus nie dostałżadnej z tych umiejętności , okazało się , że umie doskonale "przewidywac przyszłość" czyli jest strasznie przewidujący. Jeśli Ja go nie uśmiercę to on zabije mnie... Prawdopodobnie , zyje jeśli ma moc to jest niepokonany nawet JA nie dam sobie z nim rady jeśli nie będę trenować to zaniedlugo ziemia przekształci sie w mutanty. Kiedy miał się utopic przewidział , że to zrobimy to zamówił sobie łódź podwodną i bezpiecznie w niej wylądowal... Nie mamy szans siedmiu nas i 1400000 żołnierzy w tym Cyrus?! Nie ... Kiedy wrócilismy dostarczyliśmy subsancję zjadłam coś i chyba poszam spać... I zaczełam po raz kolejny normalne życie. Obudziłam sie jak z rana - teściowa Slendera. Ziewnełam , mlasnęłam i popatrzyłam na stolik nocny była równa 7.00. Okazalo się , że na moim stoliku nocnym lezy list. Od kogo? - Zgadnij. Od Lysia! Lub od Nata lub Kena. To sie zobaczy... Scr:A więc list jest od... Eee.. What?! Armina? Zromiłam wyraz miny WTF?! I uwaznie przeczytałam list. A jego terść była taka: "Cześć Scarlett! Zgadnij dlaczego do Ciebie napisałem list i jakim cudem znalazł sie na twojej szafce.Oczywiście kiedy wróciliśmy zrobilismy mała balangę u Ciebię w domu twój ojciec nie miał nic przeciwko - teraz popatrz na pokój. Więc chciałem Ci jeszcze raz podziekować w imieniu innych za uratowanie ludzkości. I wiesz? Mamy dla Ciebie małą niespodziankę. I jeszcze jedno jak wejdziesz na dziedziniec to od razu podbiegnie do Ciebie Peggy,chłopacy z romantycznymi pytaniami oraz dziewczyny. Więc uważaj! Jest 23.07. Więc tyspisz! Więc to tyle do zobaczenia jutro acha i coś się stalo pomiędzy Kenem , Natem i Lysiem. Zobaczymy się w szkole Pa!!!" Kiedy to przeczytałam powoli odwróciłam głowę w strone pokoju , a jednak Armin mial rację - wszędzie walały sie szklanki,butelki, dekoracje oraz śmieci i kula dyskotekowa była zawieszona na oknie i zobaczyłam moja bieizne na lampie... Nie nie jestem naga spokojnie...Powoli zrobiłam mine jak strający kot na puszczy. Powoli wstałam i pobiegłam do lłazienki. Szybko umyłam zęby , i wskoczyłam pod prysznic.Uczesałam swoje rude włsoy i jak wychodziłam gwizdnełam i przyleciał robt sprzatający po chwili było czysto.Powoli podeszłam do szafy. Otworzyłam ją i wyleciała na mnie sterta ciuchów - nie moich po chwili zagwidałam ponownie robot wyrzucił ciuchy przez okno.Wyjęłam zielony top na ramiaczkach i czarne , krótkie szorty oraz zielone trampki. Ubrałam zsetaw i powoli zeszłam na dół oczywiście syf...Oczywiście gwizdi i czysto... Powoli podeszłam do lodówki , zrobiłam sobie prosta kanapke pochlonęłam ją i trzeba się zwijać.Wpakowałam jak zawsze do torby smartphone ' a i klucze kiedy wychodziłam znowu otworzyła drzwi i znowu się o kogoś uderzyłam... Zaraz , zaraz.... Czy to nie. To nie on! ???: Ej , ty jesteś Scarlett? Scr: Spadaj Mike... To juz przeszłość. Nie chcę przyłaczyć sie do "Obrońców Planety". Mik: Ale... Scr:Żadne , ale! To przez was Cyrus jest poteżny! Wczoraj prawie nie miałam nóg!!! Mik:Ale Scarlett! Ja nie w tej sprawie! Słyszałem o tobie w wiadomościach w TV! Jestes sławna na całym świecie! Scr:Ż-ż-że co???!!! Po chwili Mike wyjał smartphone ' a i była pokazana cała walka mnie i Cyrusa i Lysandra. Oraz cała akcja co odgrywała się kiedty tam byliśmy.Zamurowało mnie. Scr: Odsuń się - muszę coś załatwić. Po chwili popchnełam lekko Mike'a i wyszłam z ogródka i pobiegłam do szkoły.Kiedy weszła na terytorium szkoły od razu Peggy podleciała do mnie zadawała różne pytania , chłpacy , których nawet nie znałam podbiegai do mnie i pytali sie czy nie pójde z każdym z nich na randkę. I dziewczyny prosiły o autografy. Pomiezy wszystkimi sie przepychałam i pobiegłam do iceum najbliżej był schowek na szczotki szchowałam się w nim na chwilę i ominął mnie szalony tłum.Kiedy odetchnęłam z ulgą i popatrzyłam się w lewo na przeciwko mnie siedzial Lysiu. Lys: Emm... Siemasz Scarlett? Scr: Okej , wczoraj miała to byc ściśle tajna misja! A nie teatrzyk dla żolnierzy! Lys: Ja nic o tym nie wiem! Cyrus miał chyba kamery i jakoś ktos z nich nadawał i boom! Scr: Okej i co to była za impreza u mnie w czoraj w domu?! Lys: Alexy przyniósł radio , Inni jedzenia i dekoracje i samo poszło. Scr: A sprzeczka wczoraj u mnie i rozwalone butelki oraz inne rzeczy?! Lys: No ...Eee.... Scr:Mów , bo flaki powyrywam! Lys: No dobra,dobra! Broniłem Cię! Nat i Ken są w tobie zakochani tak jak J... Lys: Jak Jeremy z innego osiedla! Scr: C-c-co?! Lys: Ale ja chciałem... Scr: Rozumiem... Ty też sie we mnie bujasz? Lys: No... Scr:Grzeczny chłopczyk... Lys: Czy ty tez masz takie dziwne uczucie , że? Scr: Uwierz mi... Mam może stalowe serce , ale uczucia odczuwam. I wiesz... Cyrus zyje! Lys: C-c-co?! I mamy narazie Cdn , bo jest późno. Cześć!